gameworldfandomcom-20200223-history
Squawks the Parrot
Squawks the Parrot is an Animal Buddy found in all of the Donkey Kong Country/''Donkey Kong Land'' series, except for the first Donkey Kong Land game. Games ''Donkey Kong Country'' Squawks first appears in the first Donkey Kong Country game exclusively only in the level Torchlight Trouble. The Kongs must jump onto a crate containing Squawks in the level to brighten up the level, due to Squawks having a flashlight. Squawks is also the only non-rideable Animal Buddy in the game and the only one to not have an Animal Token. ''Donkey Kong Country 2/Land 2'' Unlike the previous Donkey Kong Country, Squawks is bigger and rideable too. He can be rode upon in the air to fly throughout the skies that require flying abilities. Squawks can also spit eggs in this game to attack enemies. Squawks also is found in a larger crate and has an Animal Barrel of himself, allowing Diddy and Dixie to transform into him. Squawks can fly quicker when not holding the Kongs with his talons, due to having less weight to carry in the air that slows him down. When attacked by an enemy, Squawks doesn't fly away quickly like most other Animal Buddies. He acts the same in Donkey Kong Land 2, except that he can only be transformed into. ''Donkey Kong Country 3/Land III'' Squawks reappears in Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble! and Donkey Kong Land III as a rideable Animal Buddy that remains unchanged. ''Donkey Kong 64'' Squawks appears in Donkey Kong 64 on where he informs Donkey Kong that King K. Rool stole the bananas from the Banana Hoard and kidnapped Diddy, Tiny, Chunky, and Lanky. He also assists the Kongs on their adventure by giving them helpful advice. ''Diddy Kong Racing DS'' Squawks makes a minor appearance in Diddy Kong Racing DS on where he alerts Diddy, Dixie, and Tiny that Wizpig is attacking Timber Island in a short cutscene at the beginning of the game. ''Donkey Kong Barrel Blast'' Squawks appears in Donkey Kong Barrel Blast as an item that attacks a racer in front of the other racer and temporarily makes them lose Wild Moves. ''Donkey Kong Country Returns'' Squawks appears in Donkey Kong Country Returns as an item in this game. He can be gotten for fifteen Banana Coins in Cranky Kong's Shop. He helps Donkey and Diddy find hidden Puzzle Piecess and alerts them if they are near one. He also finds the switches in the Factory world to allow Donkey and Diddy to go to the Feather Fiend. Gallery Squawks Art (Donkey Kong Country).png|''Donkey Kong Country'' SquawksCountry.png|Donkey Kong Country Squawks_Artwork_-_Donkey_Kong_Country_2.png|''Donkey Kong Country 2'' 220px-Squawks - Donkey Kong Country Returns.png|''Donkey Kong Country Returns'' Squawks_DKCR.png|''Donkey Kong Country Returns'' de:Squawks it:Pagal fr:Squawks Category:Characters in Donkey Kong Country Category:Characters in Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest Category:Characters in Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble! Category:Characters in Donkey Kong Land 2 Category:Characters in Donkey Kong Land III Category:Characters in Donkey Kong 64 Category:Allies Category:Birds Category:Animal Buddies